


Alone Together

by BlueTeamSucks



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: College AU, Friends With Benefits, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeamSucks/pseuds/BlueTeamSucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Murder sandwich college AU! Where they're all friends with benefits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

Washington collapsed back onto the small bed, panting heavily and still sweating. Locus sat up and ran a hand through his long, dark hair. Felix just giggled quietly and fell onto Wash's chest. Wash immediately wrapped his arm around Felix's waist.

Locus moved to get off of the crowded dorm bed, but was stopped by Felix's tight grip on his wrist. "Stay here, asshole."

Wash shot Locus a confused look as Locus hesitantly fit himself between the wall and Wash. Felix was always the one who would kick the others out of the bed and insist that they didn't ever need to cuddle or talk after sex.

Felix sighed and pressed himself against Wash's bare chest. "I... Feel weird," he mumbled into Wash's neck.

Wash rubbed his hand against Felix's back, feeling the muscles and bumps. "What's the matter?"

Locus rested his head against Wash's shoulder. Wash couldn't help but smile when Felix shrugged. "I dunno. I mean, I was talking to my sister about us and she was all 'That's not a healthy relationship.' But she's my sister, she's supposed to say stuff like that. But, ya know. Is she right?"

Locus shrugged as Wash blanched. "That's up to you, Felix." Locus ran a hand through Felix's soft hair.

Felix made a frustrated noise and banged his head on Wash's chest. "Alright, you guys can leave now."

Wash kissed Felix's forehead and sat up. Felix moved off of him and Locus started to look for their clothes. It took them about fifteen minutes to get dressed and get out. Locus offered to walk Wash to his apartment. They lived in the same building, but on different floors.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, then Wash turned to Locus. "Do you think that Felix's sister is right?"

Locus took a minute to respond. "Is a friends with benefits relationship between three guys, one of which is a Freshman, an unhealthy thing? Probably. Especially when you consider that this is Felix's first serious sexual relationship with anyone."

Wash winced at the term. He had never liked it, mostly because he didn't feel like friends with Locus and Felix. He felt like they were more to him than that, although he would never admit it for fear of rejection. "Yeah. I guess it's pretty fucked up."

They reached their building and tiredly climbed up the stairs. The elevator was out of order for some reason. Wash had to practically drag his feet to get to his floor. He had had a long day of classes, homework, and sex.

Locus held the door to his floor open and Wash muttered something about him being a gentleman as he fished his keys out of his pocket. They stood outside his apartment while Wash unlocked the door. "Night," he mumbled.

Locus nodded and gave Wash a quick kiss, then walked away. Wash instantly woke up a bit more and watched as Locus left. He had never done that before, not outside of the bedroom. And the kitchen a couple of times.

The door opened and Tucker, Wash's roommate was standing there with his shirt off. "Hey, dude. Where were you? You just missed Kai."

Wash walked inside, locking the door behind him. "Felix's. How's Kai? I haven't seen her in awhile." Wash tried not to dwell on Felix, so he attempted to start a conversation about Tucker's girlfriendHe dumped his backpack on the ground next to the door.

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "She's good. What were you doing at Felix's? He's a freshman, right? Are you tutoring him?"

Wash shrugged and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Yeah, something like that."

"Uh-huh. Was Locus there, too?" Tucker folded his arms and glared at Wash.

Wash gave Tucker a guilty look. "How'd you...?"

"Kai said that she saw you three walking home earlier tonight. Told me that you had an arm around Felix's waist." Tucker scowled at him.

"Jesus Christ." Wash buried his face in his hands.

"Dude, Felix is like eighteen! And Locus? He's kinda fucking creepy, in case you haven't noticed!" Tucker rolled his eyes as Wash leaned against the wall.

"I know, Tucker. It's fucked up, I know." Wash shook his head slowly.

Tucker sighed and seat down on their couch. "What kind of relationship is it?"

Wash sat down next to him and mumbled, "Friends with benefits."

"Are you shitting me." Tucker stared at him, not really asking a question. "Dude, what the hell."

"I know."

Tucker was quiet for a minute, then he spoke up. "Alright. You're gonna try and be nice to him alright. You need to hang out with Felix and try to build a better relationship with him. No banging. You go tomorrow, help him with homework or take him out to coffee or something."

Wash stared at Tucker as he stood up and walked out of the room. He knew that Tucker was right, but he couldn't help feeling nervous about talking to Felix. He sighed and hurried to get ready for bed. He had an early class tomorrow and he was already exhausted.

The next day, Wash stood outside Felix's dorm building, trying to make himself go inside. He hadn't texted or called him before coming over, Wash's phone had died at lunch. The memory of Tucker's upset expression from last made him walk inside.

The halls were pretty empty, most people must be at classes. Wash hoped that Felix was inside or didn't have someone over. That would be too awkward for Wash to handle. He passed a group of chattering freshman and he shot them a quick smile as he made his way to Felix's room.

Felix's door was shut, but there was music playing inside. Wash forced himself to knock, then he shoved his hands in his pockets. Felix answered the door, looking irritated. "Palomo, I told- Oh. Hey, Wash! What are you doing here?"

Wash smiled warmly at him. "Tucker's girlfriend came over so he kicked me out. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something?" He rubbed at the back of his neck nervously.

Felix shrugged. "Sure. I have to do homework, though."

"I can help, if you need it," Wash offered.

Felix grinned. "Dude, you're a lifesaver. I was wondering how I was gonna get all of this done by tomorrow." He opened the door a bit wider and Wash walked into the small dorm. The walls of Felix's side were plastered with posters and stickers. He was familiar with the messiness on one side and the cleanliness of the other.

Wash shut the door behind him and sat down on Felix's bed. On his desk there was a partially put together trifold and scraps of paper everywhere. Felix fell into his chair and sighed. "I've been doing this forever. My brain hurts."

Wash was tempted to suggest distracting themselves, but he stopped himself. He stood up and stared at the poster. "It needs more color. Can you draw?"

Felix snorted. "Fuck, no. Locus can though."

"Good. Let's call him. Wait, how do you know that?" Wash smirked at Felix and raised an eyebrow. None of them know much about each other's personal lives.

Felix shrugged, looking a little nervous. "We went out to lunch together the other day. There was still a pack of crayons on the table, so he drew something on a napkin." He pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Wash.

"Huh. He struck me as the good at writing type." Wash scrolled through Felix's contacts. He noticed something as he looked through the past calls. "Felix, why the fuck is there a poop emoji next to my name?"

"Just call him, asshole."

Wash grumbled and clicked on Locus' emojiless name. It rung twice, then he picked up. "Felix. I was just about to call."

"This is Wash. We need your drawing skills. Also, a decent glue stick."

There was a long pause. Locus sighed deeply. "Where are you two?"

"Felix's dorm."

"I'll be right there." Locus hung up without another word.

Wash gave Felix a thumbs up and tossed his phone back to him. Felix caught it deftly. "Is he coming?"

"Yup." Wash gave him a half-smile, then turned his attention to the IPod that was still playing music. Another song started and Wash laughed to himself. "I didn't know that you liked Fall Out Boy."

"What about me suggests that I wouldn't like Fall Out Boy?" Felix gestured to his several piercings and tattoos. "Dude, I've worn band shirts around you."

Wash shrugged. "Sorry that I'm not the most observant person in the world."

"Do you listen to them?" Felix stood up from his chair and stretched.

"Yeah, sometimes. I like a lot of their songs." Wash was distracted by the chorus coming on. He didn't notice Felix as he wandered over to Wash and stood next to him. Wash opened his mouth to say something else about the band, but was stopped by Felix pulling him in for a kiss.

The kiss wasn't sexual. It was actually rather chaste, which surprised Wash a little bit. He hesitantly put his hands on Felix's waist and Felix wrapped his arms around Wash's neck. There was a knock on the door, then Locus walked in. Neither of them stopped until he cleared his throat.

"Hey." Wash smiled at him as Felix let go of his neck.

Locus rolled his eyes as Felix snatched the glue stick from his hand. "You need to draw something for me. And it needs to be big. And colorful," he ordered.

"Uh-huh. One sec." Locus crossed the small room in two big strides and pulled Wash into a quick kiss. Wash blushed. The two of them usually spent more time concentrating on Felix and not each other, but he liked this better. Locus turned back to Felix, who was grinning widely. "What do you need me to draw?"

Felix nodded and pointed at his open textbook. "Something that that. But not as cheesy and shitty."

Locus snorted. "I'll try."

Wash watched as Felix told Locus what to do. He had no idea why he had been so nervous before he came up here. This was definitely better than before.


End file.
